


Dans le placard

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a toujours un truc à faire, les étagères font badaboom<br/>Quand toi et moi, on fait boom, boom, boom.<br/>Citation de Mika.</p><p>Chanson/Thème du Juke-box de la Saint Valentin : Boom, boom, boom de Mika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le placard

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et Boom, boom, boom à Mika.

Boum, boum, boum

Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Là, coincé entre le bois et le corps puissant d’Antonio qui supporte son poids et leur ébat. Bon sang. Il avait suffi d’un regard chargé de désir pour qu’ils se retrouvent à faire l’amour dans ce placard.

Il étouffa un gémissement en mordant une chemise pendue au-dessus de lui. Antonio lui enleva délicatement le tissu de la bouche et l’embrassa sauvagement juste après. Il aimait ce bâtard et ses tours de langue à se damner.

« Ne te retiens pas, mi amor. »

Lovino adorait quand Antonio prenait une voix aussi rauque. Ce bastardo agrippa sa cuisse et lui asséna un coup de hanche qui percuta violemment sa prostate. Lovino était persuadé qu’on l’avait entendu à des kilomètres. Il raffermit ses jambes autour du corps d’Antonio qui haleta en sentant son pénis délicieusement enserré. La tête de Lovino tapa légèrement contre son support, quand Antonio reprit son déhanchement endiablé. Son sexe frottait contre son ventre dans cet espace réduit et décuplait son plaisir. Lovino embrassa les cheveux d’Antonio, quand celui-ci mordilla les points faibles de son cou et de son épaule.

Sa bouche. Lovino voulait se perdre à nouveau dans sa bouche. La langue d’Antonio dessina avec délice le contour d’un suçon. Son corps frissonna encore sous la passion de son amant. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, son visage et son cou. Il ne pouvait pas caresser son dos et ses reins, car ses avant-bras étaient bloqués par la ligne de ses épaules.

Il se sentit encore soulevé par les bras d’Antonio, alors que son sexe s’enfonçait encore lui et provoquait ce plaisir indécent. Il avait encore lâché un profond gémissement dans ses vêtements qui brouillaient tout.

Lovino se raccrocha au corps d’Antonio en lui murmurant : « plus vite, encore plus vite ».

Et il le pouvait et le pouvait bien.

Tout le monde le savait, même si on ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s’aimaient.

Boom, boom, boom…

Son cœur s’arrêta brièvement, alors que l’orgasme le submergeait en même temps que son amant.

Ce fut quand ils se détachèrent finalement l’un de l’autre que l’armoire céda de tous leurs sévices et s’écroula sur eux.


End file.
